(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to actuation devices for self-acting toys, and more particularly to an actuation device driving multiple parts of a toy to jolt.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Self-acting toys like action dolls are always more attractive to children than static toys are. However, the conventional engine or actuation device inside the self-acting toy is quite primitive and can only trigger one or two parts of the toy to move, and the children get bored easily and quickly only in a short while.